


That's disgusting, and I'll hate you for it, so isn't it better if I leave you alone forever? Of course it's not, we both need help!!! └( ^ω^)┓

by RegretGirl1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Choking, Hajime DOESNT die, Hajime just passed out guys i swear, Hajime tries choking as escapism, Heavy topics, Implied Betrayal, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, depressive state, derealisation i guess??, guys believe me please., implications of manipulation, no there's still despair, the fic is like 2 words long dont stare at the tags for too long, this fic isnt supposed to make sense, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretGirl1/pseuds/RegretGirl1
Summary: Junko’s words slowly come circling through his brain.He hates it.He hates it so, so much.Those words were supposed to be encouraging, right?right?--Hajime chokes himself until he passes. He's so tired.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Hinata Hajime (implied), Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	That's disgusting, and I'll hate you for it, so isn't it better if I leave you alone forever? Of course it's not, we both need help!!! └( ^ω^)┓

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up as a vent. my classmates get on my nerves, especially the boys└( ・ー・`)」

_`22:15 ,_

_15 th April`_

He’s shaking.

He’s crying, and shaking.

They’re just _so cruel_! How could they? How _could they defy him?!_

He’s tired.

He’s so, so tired.

_“Don’t slip up~”_

Junko’s words slowly come circling through his brain.

He hates it.

He hates it so, so much.

Those words were supposed to be encouraging, _right?_

_right?_

Wasn’t Junko’s words supposed to be helping him? Wasn’t Junko the one that helped him with so much? Wasn’t Junko the one that helped him recognise who he was?

Or was that someone else?

_Pale, shaggy hair—_

“Argh!”

**Just let the ringing stop.**

He grips his neck.

It hurts.

He chokes himself even tighter, waiting for the air to stop coming through.

It hurts.

His face starts to pale, and his vision starts to distort.

It hurts.

He’s done it so, so many times, so why does it still hurt?

It hurts.

Where’s the demon that always looked over him?

_(it hurts.)_

* * *

_“You're Izuru Kamukura. You're Izuru Kamukura. You're Izuru Kamukura. You're Izuru Kamukura. You're-“_

Hajime’s body collapses. The “demon” (as dubbed by Hajime) looms over it.

He’s too late.

He couldn’t help softening the pain.

Why does Junko’s voice ring so much in his head?

_("-Izuru Kamukura. You're-“)_

Izuru leaves Hajime’s limp body.

* * *

Hajime woke up.

With a smile on his face, he looks over to his digital alarm clock.

_`10:15 ,_

_15 th April`_

_(Izuru leaves Hajime's ~~limp~~ body.) _

**Author's Note:**

> This is tied to an au i'm currently in the plans of.


End file.
